From the Beginning
by GT22
Summary: Sometimes you have to start right at the very beginning. Mixed pairing - includes Femslash Callica Spoilers -Season 2 episode 22 onwards
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Callie/Erica Femslash **

**Callie/George shipper**

**Other canon couples mentioned.**

**Rating PG-13 moving on to NC-17 I will let you know.**

**You have to stick with me on this one. Firstly as you all know Callie and Erica never met on screen before 'Crash into me' so I have nothing to base this fiction on. Secondly it's fiction don't shoot or shout if something is a bit off. Thirdly I believe in soul-mates and this fic will reflect that.**

**It starts about 5 minutes into 'Losing my Religion' and will carry on till 'Freedom' As much of the dialogue and action from the actual episodes I can fit in I will. Callie and George's marriage will happen (sorry) but so will Gizzie. Callie's friendship with Addison will also be present. The only big thing I will be changing is the Mark/Callie sex. It won't happen at all.**

**Comments are love - but flames hurt.**

* * *

Picking up her phone Callie sighed when she saw there was no missed calls, no messages. Nothing. George had promised to call her after once again leaving her to run after Izzie Stevens. Flopping back on to the bed she covered her face with her hands she felt like sobbing. How could she be so stupid? They hadn't be dating that long and she just had to go and open her mouth. Saying those three stupid words. Letting out a silent scream she stood up. Leaving her phone on the bed. He wasn't going to call now, she knew that.

Sighing Erica bent down removing the bottle of water from the machine. Standing she rolled her shoulders rubbing her hand over the back of her neck. Hearing the door and the end of the corridor open with a bang she looked up wondering who was wandering around the hospital at this time of the morning and in such a fowl mood.

Watching the tall brunette in light blue scrubs stalk over to the machine next the one she had just used Erica raised an eyebrow as the stranger pushed her money into the slot and pressed a few buttons. Swearing as the chocolate bar stuck the younger woman hit the palm of her hand against the glass.

"Are you ok?"

"What the hell has that got to do with you?" Erica took a step back and started to walk away when the woman in front of her turned and sighed. "I'm sorry, bad day." Looking up her jaw dropped a little and then she smiled. "Your Erica Hahn. The Erica Hahn cardio Goddess."

Erica couldn't help return the smile. She loved it when people recognised her. "I am yes. And you," reaching over Erica pressed her fingers against the other woman's name badge. "Are Calliope Torres."

Callie was shocked at the shudder that travelled through her body as Erica's fingers brushed over her left breast. "Yes." She gave a small smile. "Well Callie only my father calls me Calliope." She paused. "And the chief."

Erica found herself laughing along with Callie. "Chief's can be very fatherly. Unfortunately."

Raising her eyebrows Callie smiled. "Yes. I should go." She pointed behind her. "Oh you did a wonderful job with Denny by the way."

Smiling back she nodded. "Thank you."

"It was nice to meet you Dr Hahn."

Offering her hand Erica jumped a little at the spark she felt as Callie took her hand. "Erica please." She was shocked at herself, she didn't like fellow _attendants_ calling her by her Christian name. "I hope to see you again Callie."

Smiling again Callie turned and walked away. Her mind spinning trying to work out what had just happened.

Opening the bottle in her hand Erica took a large gulp before shaking her head. She didn't even know this woman yet she'd had an strange affect on her.

Flopping back on to the bed Callie rolled on to her stomach sighing. She didn't check her phone, George was the last thing on her mind right now. Her thoughts kept getting invaded by the blonde surgeon she had just encountered. Erica Hahn, cardio Goddess her reputation was huge. She was an ice queen a bitch who had a one track mind. Her carer and getting to the top. The Erica Hahn, Callie had just been speaking to was far from cold hearted or at least she seemed to be. Callie knew first impressions could be deceptive. Moving to lie on her back her hand landed just under her name badge the same place Erica's fingers had brushed earlier. She shuddered remembering her bodies reaction to such an innocent touch. Biting her lip she rolled over again burying her head into her pillow.

Pulling the chair in closer to the desk, Erica reached over switching on the computer. Quickly looking around the research room she blushed a little and muttered to herself as she typed in 'Calliope Torres.' Speed reading the information on the screen, Erica committed the important parts to memory. She didn't know why, she couldn't explain it but something was pulling her toward Callie Torres. Sighing she rested her head against her arms. She didn't do friends, she didn't cope well with people.

Closing the file Erica looked up and smiled at Denny. "You seem to be doing well Mr Duquette. But take it easy things can still go wrong." Give Bailey a small nod she left the room. Planning on head home for a long hot shower.

"Ok. Yeah I get it." Hearing the voice that had been haunting her since early that morning Erica looked up her brow creasing as she saw Callie's face fall.

"Hey." Callie sighed. Turning to the man behind her. Erica didn't know who he was but took an instant dislike when she saw the pain in Callie eyes. "You want to go prom with me."

"No! George no I don't want to go to prom with you." Watching Callie walk away Erica's concern turned to confusion. Leaving the file with an intern she set off after the brunette.

Catching up with her on the stairs Erica placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder stopping her. "I would ask if you're ok but I'm worried you might shout at me again."

Turning Callie laughed a little and sat on down, shocked when Erica sat on the step next to her. "Look I don't know you, you don't know me. But I can see you're upset about something. So if you want to talk I'm good at listening." She paused. "And you can tell me the hospital is covered in balloons and streamers."

Resting her against the banister Callie looked over at the blonde. "Prom and George O'Malley." Erica raised her eyebrows and Callie took that as sign to continue. "The chief's nice is ill. Cancer." She heard Erica gasp beside her. "All she wants is a prom with a nice dress and all her friends. Her boyfriend. She fell ill at hers so the chief is throwing one here."

"Ok. That explains the balloons. Now who's O'Malley?"

Blinking away the tears that threatened to flood her eyes. Looking at Erica their eyes met and Callie felt an overwhelming feeling that she could trust this woman. This stranger she had only met the night before. "He's my." She sighed. "I have no idea what he is. I would like to think he's my boyfriend. Partner but he's never there always running after his skinny blonde best friends. One of the screwed him up so much and he still takes their side always." Feeling the older woman's hand on her arm Callie closed her eyes resting her back against the banister. "I don't want to be clingy over baring girlfriend I just really like him." Opening her eyes Callie gave a small shrug. "I told him I loved him. I do. I think." Erica couldn't explain the sudden pain she felt at Callie's words. "He didn't say it back he promised he would call and he didn't."

"I'm sorry. This is why you where so pissed last night?"

"Yeah. Listen I really am sorry about that I don't usually go around shouting at anyone. Never mind strangers or _attendants_."

"It's fine Callie really." The bleeping of Callie's pager caused the both to groan.

Unclipping it Callie stood and gave a small sad smile. "I'm sorry,"

Standing Erica shook her head. "You say that a lot don't you?"

Opening her mouth Callie changed her mind at the last moment choosing to shake head instead. "Thank you for listening Erica." Walking up two steps Callie stopped and turned around. "Are coming to this prom?"

Erica laugh. "No. I don't think so." Callie nodded and started back up the stairs. "Oh Torres." When Callie had turned to face her again Erica smiled. "This O'Malley is an idiot." She was rewarded with a mega-watt smiled that she knew she would never. Could never forget.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter one! When I was jcmac22 I asked for a beta and a few people PM's me but I had to close down that account and email address so it would be great if anyone willing to beta could PM me. I have three fics on the go at the moment. All will have smut including some straight smut and this one will be very long. So please only PM if you are ok with that! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing Callie rolled her shoulders she really wasn't in the mood for this prom. She hadn't enjoyed her high school prom. Letting out a small laugh she fell back against the sofa at least in high school she'd had a date. George had asked her out of guilt nothing else. Standing she striped letting her scrubs fall to the floor dismissing the thought that she shouldn't walk around the hospital basement naked. Letting the hot water wash over her chest she sighed again. Her mind kept drifting back to the blonde cardio doctor. She didn't cope well with people, with other women. She had proved that with George's weird and judgy friends but there was something about Erica Hahn that got to her. That made her want to open up. To trust the blonde to let her in.

Sipping her hot tea Erica placed her pager on the small table in the doctors lounge. She shouldn't still be at Seattle Grace she should have headed home almost five hours ago but something was keeping here a gut feeling that something was going to happen. That she would be needed. Sitting on the battered leather sofa she rested her head back trying to stop the little voice in the back of her mind telling her the reason she had stayed was a certain raven haired ortho resident. Callie seemed nice deserved so much better than George. Erica felt sorry for her that was all. Erica Hahn - Ice Queen did not do friends, she didn't do acquaintances she didn't even do coffee with colleagues. She sighed why was Calliope Torres so different.

Opening the door from the basement steps she Callie walked in to the corridor silently swearing when she heard the voice behind her. "Hey I was looking for yo … Where are you going?"

Pulling at her dress she turned around. "I'm wearing a dress I have on heels I shaved my legs. I'm going to the prom."

"You said you didn't want to go to the prom."

Looking over her shoulder as she carried on down the corridor she pointed at him. "No. I said I didn't want to go with you."

"Callie.!" He shouted causing her to stop and walk back to him.

"I said I love you, I said it out loud to your face. And ever since you," she paused trying to keep her emotions in check.. "I've never said that to a guy before. Never. Now I'm just this idiot who says I love you and gets avoided."

"No. I'm not avoiding you." Raising an eyebrow Callie glared at him. "I promise."

"You going to say it back?"

He sighed looking away. "No."

"I'm humiliated." As she started to walk away he took hold of her wrist. "No. George let me go." Pulling her closer he turned her. "George. Let me go." Placing his hands on her hips pushing her hard against the wall.

"Wait."

"Let me go." Her voice started to crack. "Let me go.."

Placing his hand on her cheek he forced her to look at him. "Stop fighting me." He paused. "If I say it back right now. You'll know I'm just saying it because you said it to me. When … when I say I love you .. I want to mean it. Because." He paused his eyes travelling over her face. "You just have to give me some time to mean it."

"I hate that I'm so into you." Placing her hands behind her neck she pulled him closer kissing him. Their kiss soon turned passionate. His hand travelling lower causing her to sigh. Placing her hands on his shoulder she pushed him away. "Not here." Offering her hand to him she headed toward the prom.

Pouring herself a glass of wine Callie looked around the room smiling at the dancing couples. Her smile soon dropped as she noticed the looks between Derek and Meredith. She didn't know Fin., she didn't know Addison very well but she did know the red head loved Derek and was desperately clinging to her marriage. Turning back to the table she shook her head her smile returning and growing as she saw a flash of red and blonde. Erica was still in the hospital it took all of Callie's self restraint not to run of after her with a bottle of wine.

Yawning Erica pulled her coat over her scrubs not having the energy to get changed. Slipping her phone and stethoscope into her bag she jumped and swore as her pager beeped loudly in her hand. Looking at the message she swore louder. Dropping her coat and bag on to the table and running out of the room.

Pushing open the examination room door the nurse had pointed out to her Callie gasped at the sight in front of her. Her eyes travelled between Derek and Meredith. "Oh. The nurse told me to come find you. You have to come it's Izzie." As Meredith walked past her Callie pulled on the lose belt at the back of her dress. "Wait wait wait." tying it quickly she pushed the younger woman away. "Ok go." Turning Callie looked Derek up and down making her disgust in them both known.

Fallowing George and his friends into Denny's room Callie stood to one side her hand going to her chest at the sight of Izzie curled up on the bed with Denny's body.

"Izzie …" Callie looked across at Christina slightly shocked at the gentleness of her voice.

The broken blonde took a deep breath before talking. "I think it was a stroke. He was prone to blood clots. A clot could have formed on his sutures and travelled to his brain." Looking around the room Callie took in everyone reaction. None of the knew what to say. "It only takes a second."

Meredith stepped forward. "Iz."

"Dr Hahn did a beautiful job on the surgery. I don't know why I didn't think of blood clots. He died all alone. He was alone."

"There was nothing you could have done." George tried to keep his voice calm to sooth his friend.

"I changed my dress three times." She swallowed.. "I wanted to look nice. I would have been here sooner but I couldn't figure out which dress to wear."

George walked over to the bed. "Izzie." Leaning closer he lowered his voice. "We shouldn't be in here."

"Iz there are things that they need." Meredith paused trying to figure out the right words. "They need to move him."

"Take him to the morgue."

Christina moved to stand beside George. "You can't stay here. I know you want to."

"Can you please … please just get out? I want to be alone with Denny."

"Izzie. That's not Denny." They all turned and looked at Alex as he walked through the door.

"Shut up."

Walking around the other side of the bed Alex lent down beside Izzie.. "Iz. That's not Denny. The minute his heart stopped beating he stopped being Denny. Now I know you love him but he also loved you. A guy that loves you like that would not want you to do this to yourself. Because it's not Denny not anymore.."

"An hour ago he was proposing And now …" She shook her head against Denny's now cold chest. "And now he's going to the morgue. Isn't that ridiculous? Isn't that the most ridiculous piece of crap you've ever heard?"

Gently Alex reached out to her. "Come on," lifting her off the bed and holding her close as he moved back to the chairs. Callie found herself having to look away. Her and Izzie where not close but her heart was breaking for the blonde.

As they all left the room Alex's arm tightly around Izzie's waist Callie turned to George placing a small kiss on his lips. "Izzie needs you, she needs you all. Call me tomorrow. Ok?"

He nodded lightly kissing her again. "Thank you."

Watching the group of interns walk away she saw Christina breaking away and heading to what Callie assumed was Burke's room she sighed before turning and looking down the long corridor. Spotting a pair of legs covered in distinctive red scrubs Callie sighed again before headed toward them.

Hearing footsteps coming to a stop in front of her Erica looked up when her eyes met Callie's intense brown ones Erica tried to smile her efforts fell short causing Callie to roll her eyes.

"Are you ok?" When the blonde nodded Callie rolled her eyes again. "I'm sorry about Denny, I know you did a wonderful job.

"Thank you."

"Wait right there I'll be back." Erica nodded to tired to argue. Disappearing back along the corridor Callie noticed Meredith looking between Derek and Fin. Shaking her head she kept walking knowing it was best to say nothing to act like nothing was going on. Seattle Grace loved it's gossip everything would come out eventually.

Picking up an open bottle of red wine she started to turn before changing her mind a grabbing two glasses as well. Quickly she walked back the way she had came noting the lobby was now empty she couldn't help wondering who Meredith had chosen. She hoped it had been Izzie.

As she reached Erica, Callie smiled a little. The blonde's eyes where closed and her head was back. "I am awake you know."

Callie jumped and glared at the blonde. "Good." Waving the bottle of wine she offered her hand to Erica pulling her to her feet. Keeping hold of the older woman's hand Callie lifted one finger pointing it at Erica. "You have to promise you won't laugh, judge or tell anyone. You really have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok." She frowned. "I promise."

"Ok." Keeping her finger tightly wrapped around Erica's, Callie set of toward the stairs leading to the basement pulling the confused cardio doctor behind her.

"Callie where are we going?"

"You'll see." Pushing the double doors to her 'home' open she cringed a little as she heard Erica gasp behind her. "You promised you wouldn't judge."

"I'm not." Turning on the spot Erica slowly took it all in. "You live here?"

Callie nodded and shrugged a little. "Yeah."

"But why?"

"I get all the best trauma's. I can sleep in and never be late for work." She laughed. "I'm not a morning person."

"Right. Makes sense you're trauma junkie then Torres?"

Callie smiled at the playful way Erica used her surname. "Yeah and surgery." Erica nodded understanding. "Sit please." Pointing to the sofa Callie placed the wine and glasses down beside it. "I'm just going to get changed."

Erica nodded again continuing to look around. Her eyes landed on Callie and she smiled. "You wonderful by the way." Blushing Callie picked up some comfortable clothes and quickly left to get changed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Ok it wasn't meant to end there but my muse went a bit mad and had them ripping each others cloths off - an that can't happen yet. Can it?! No … no Callie is still with George … for now …. Tehehe!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back into the main room with her dress over her arm Callie stopped short as she saw Erica carefully folding the scrubs she had left lying on the floor earlier.

"Erm …" She stepped closer to the blonde taking her name badge and pager. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

"It's ok. It's no trouble."

Callie blushed and motioned to the couch. "Red wine ok for you I might have something stronger around here somewhere I can always go back and raid the party supplies. I don't think anyone will mind now."

"Callie."

"Yeah."

"Sit down." Pouring them both a glass of wine Erica smiled. "Red wine is fine anything stronger and you would have to find me a bed." Callie blinked at the sudden inappropriate thoughts about the blonde that ran through her mind. "You ramble."

"What?"

"You ramble. Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes." Callie sighed. "No. I'm not sure." Taking a large mouthful of her wine she turned her body so she was facing Erica. "You're Erica Hahn. Kick ass cardio Goddess. You have a reputation as an Ice queen a bitch." She stooped suddenly realising what she was saying. "Shit. I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm used to it." She gave Callie a small smile.. "I should be just as intimidated by you."

"Me? Why?"

"You break bones for a living Callie. You're one of the best ortho residents in the area. Came top of your class. I didn't. Your intern exam result is one of the top 5 in the whole country." Callie blushed her eyes falling to wine glass in her hand. ""You're destined to be the best. Even for a carpenter." Erica held her hand up catching the cushion she knew was coming toward her face.

"No wonder they call you a bitch." They both laugh leaning back against the sofa. "You've been reading up on me." Erica nodded avoiding Callie's eye. "Why?"

"Because everyone know me. Or they think they know me. I just wanted to know you. You intrigued me."

"Ok." Callie looked at the blonde through heavy eyes the wine starting to have affect on her. "I'm more than just a good carpenter."

Meeting Callie's eyes Erica smiled. "I know. I wanted to know the surgeon and now I do. Everything else I want to get to know from you."

Taking a sip of wine Callie narrowed her eyes. Lifting her index finger of her glass she pointed it at Erica. "What about you? I want to know the real Erica Hahn."

"You tell me a secret I'll tell you one. How does that sound?"

"Hmmm …" Callie pretended to think it over before breaking out into a large grin. "Ok. Me first." Shifting so her legs where curled under her and her body was leaning closer to Erica, Callie winked. "I live in the basement."

Laughing Erica hit the younger woman's leg. "That's not fair Torres." Sighing she pouted. "Fine. I used to share flat with Burke."

"Oh my God. What was that like?"

Erica shook her head. "You didn't say we had to expand on the secret." It was Callie's turn to pout and flash Erica her puppy dog eyes. "Ok. Just don't look at me like that again. It was …." She paused. "Terrible. He was so tidy it was hard to live with. And his bloody trumpet."

"So you're not a fan of jazz?"

"No. I like jazz just not at 3am."

Callie laughed and nodded. Her laughed stopped and she gave Erica a serious look. "Did something happen between you?"

"I do have taste Torres." Patting Callie leg, Erica frowned at herself she didn't do this, she wasn't a touchy feely person. "Erm … Your turn."

Maybe it was the wine, the feel of Erica's hand on her leg Callie wasn't sure but she found herself sharing her deepest secret. "I'm rich. Well my parents are. She let out a small sad laugh. "I still get an allowance every month." Turning away from Erica, Callie fixed her gaze on the wall. "They transfer the interest from their main account into my account every month it adds up to twice what I make. Some months more. I've tried to stop them so many times but they insist I'm there little girl an only child." Sighing she turned to Erica. "I hate it." Finishing her wine Callie got to her feet. "You can go if you want."

Rising to stand beside the Callie the blonde placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "Why would I leave?"

Turning her eyes met Erica's. "When people find out about my money they freak out. Get scared, they run."

"Sit down Callie." Doing as Erica asked. Callie sat back on the sofa sighing. Topping up both their glasses. Erica sat next Callie curling her legs underneath her. Trying not to shudder when her knee brushed against Callie's leg. "It's just money. It doesn't change who you are. Not to me anyway. Maybe it because I don't know you very well but I do know even if I did. Your money wouldn't bother me. It does reinforce my question from earlier. Why do you live down here?"

"My answer is the same. I could live anyway but the traumas I see living here …" She gave Erica a smile. "There's a reason I'm the best."

"Yeah I can understand that."

"You can?" The blonde nodded. "Thank you for not judging."

"I promised I wouldn't."

"I know but thank you anyway." Lying her head back on the sofa so it was next to Erica's arm Callie sighed. "I killed the mood. Sorry."

Leaning forward so their eyes locked Erica shook her head. "You say that far too much." Pulling back she frowned. "Tell me about George."

"Hey no. It's your turn."

"Callie."

"Oh .. That." She pointed at Erica. "Is the Ice Queen death stare." They both laughed. Sighing Callie took another large mouthful of her wine. "He doesn't know about my money. Nobody here does." Erica couldn't help the warm feeling that fact caused. "He slept with Meredith Grey. She cried she's in love with McDreamy."

"Who?"

Callie smiled. "Derek Shepherd."

"The neurology guy?"

"Yeah. George knew that and still had sex. Tried to have sex with here anyway." She swallowed. "He was the heart in the elevator guy. Open heart surgery. An intern. That's what attracted me to him."

After a couple of minutes silence Erica leaned forward. "So you have a thing for cardiologists them? It's my lucky night."

Laughing Callie hit the blonde's leg. "Can we talk about you now?"

Erica nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

Erica reached down lifting the empty wine bottle. "I need more wine to tell you everything. Maybe another night."

"That's a date doctor Hahn!" Smirking Callie leaned closer. "Go on just one little." She made a small gap between her index finger thumb. "Tiny secret. One more and I'll leave you alone."

Nodding Erica smiled. "Ok. I have a tattoo."

Callie sat back shocked. "What really. A real ink tattoo?" Erica just nodded. "Wow. Where?"

"Somewhere you will never see Torres."

"Oh really." Placing her glass on the floor beside Erica's she moved closer grapping Erica's hand. "Wanna bet?"

Laughing Erica tried pull away but only ended up pulling Callie closer. Ending in Callie's left leg tangled around Erica's. Laughing hard their foreheads briefly touched. Pulling back from the sudden contract their eyes met. Licking her lips Callie's breath caught in her throat Erica's oh so blue eyes had her pinned. She didn't dare move. Either away from or toward the woman in front of her. Erica opened her mouth and then swallowed loudly before taking the choice away from Callie. Slowly she moved in so their lips where millimetres apart. Closing her eyes Callie closed the gap between them. Both of them sighing slightly at the first touch of their lips.

As quickly as it started it ended. Jumping up Erica grabbed her coat. "I .. erm … Yeah I need to go."

"No. Erica." Callie stood and reached out for the blonde who side stepped the out reached hand.

"Thank you for the drink. The laughter took my mind of my dead patient. Good night." Without another word Erica turned and fled the basement.

The slamming of the double doors caused Callie to jump. "Shit." Her and Erica has just kissed. Almost. Kinda. "Shit." Bringing her fingers to her lips Callie sighed. Not sure if she should go after Erica or leave her be. It had been the alcohol. It had to be. Right.

Sitting in spot Erica had just vacated Callie buried her head in her hands. "Shit."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Heather for the beta. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I'm hoping this chapter starts to make things a little clearer for everyone. A lot of people have got this story on their alert list and it would be great if you let me know what you think about it**.

* * *

Slowly Callie opened her eyes groaning at the pain that shot through her head. As her eyes focused on the two empty wine glasses on the floor she groaned louder and buried her head in what she thought was her pillow. Feeling something hard dig into her cheek she lifted her head up, surprised when she realized she her head had been resting on her scrubs. The scrubs that Erica had folded for her the night before. As the blondes face flashed through her mind Callie sighed her fingers going to her lips. They had kissed. She had kissed a woman. She had kissed some else while dating George. Swearing she pulled herself of the bed. She needed to talk to Erica. She needed to talk to George, looking at her watch she swore again. She needed to get to work.

Closing the files she was reading Callie looked up and smiled as George came toward her. "Hi. How's Izzie?"

"She's not good, she hasn't moved off the bathroom floor." Callie placed her hand on George's shoulder causing him to look at her. "I have to go I'm scrubbing in with Shepherd."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do?" George shook his head and walked away giving Callie a sad smile.

Watching him walk away Callie sighed. Turning to the nearest nurse she smiled. "Can you get me a direct number for Doctor Erica Hahn at Seattle Presbyterian?"

"Of course Doctor Torres."

"Great. Thank you, can you page me when you do?" The nurse nodded and Callie turned head back to the basement. Her shift was over and she needed to save her friendship with the blonde. She needed to make sure it wasn't over before it had started.

Stripping off she pulled on some jeans and a black top hearing her pager buzz on the floor she bent down expecting it to be Erica's number. Reading the short message she felt herself going pale. The plague. In Seattle Grace. Turning she ran out of the basement and up to the lobby.

"Chief. What's going on?"

"Torres. Come with me." She followed the chief and Bailey into a small office. "We have a plague scare. Doctors O'Malley." Callie's breath caught in the back of her throat. "And Shepherd are under quarantine." She looked between The Chief and Bailey trying to work out if she should be worried or not.

Bailey placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "It'll be ok, there is nothing you can do here why don't you go home. I can call you if we need you."

Callie nodded and stood up leaving the room. Walking down the corridor she collapsed against the wall, she couldn't go home it was the basement. She might get caught. Izzie. She could go check on Izzie and cook. The one thing she really missed about not living in a real house, a kitchen.

Ringing the doorbell Callie shifted the two overflowing brown bags in her arms as she waited for someone to open the door. She sighed when Meredith walked toward her and pulled open the inside door leaving the mess one closed. "I brought food."

"Er … George isn't here."

Callie rolled her eyes. "No. I er … know. He's in quarantine because of this thing and I was off duty and worried about him and going crazy." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "And I thought of Izzie so I brought food."

"For the Shiva."

"Are you going to let me in?"

Meredith nodded. "Oh yeah." She pushed open the other door and side stepped to let Callie pass.

Callie cleared her throat. "Relax. I'm not going bring it up. You and McDreamy and the sex. I'm not that person." Plus I kissed someone else last night, she added to herself.

"Good."

"Ok."

"Good." Callie turned and headed to the kitchen. "Shiva. Is it Shiva if Izzie is Catholic?"

Meredith followed Callie into the kitchen relieved that the taller woman wasn't going to say anything. "Did you say quarantine?"

"Yeah." Callie placed the bags down and shrugged off her coat. "Some sort of plague scare, Bailey said not to worry." Callie thought it best not to mention that Shepherd was also in the quarantine.

Callie stirred the sauce in the big pot in front of her trying to ignore Meredith as she stopped beside her. "Everyone thinks I'll know what to say to her. I don't know what to say to her." Meredith set off pacing again. "Dark and twisty Meredith. I'm not dark and twisty." Callie couldn't hide her smiled. "And if I am dark and twisty it's because I live my life under a banner of avoidance." She stopped in front of Callie looking at the older woman. "I avoid, I'm an avoider."

Meredith jumped as the front door opened. "Hello?" She looked at Callie the panicked expression on her face caused Callie to roll her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey." Fin walked into the kitchen giving Callie a small smile. "So can we …"

Meredith cut him off. "Izzie. I've got to check on Izzie." She walked away leaving a confused Fin looking at Callie for help.

"Don't take it personally. It's the doctor thing."

"What?"

Not looking up from her cooking Callie shrugged a little. "Four years of high school, four years of college, four years of med school. By the time we graduate we're in our late 20s and we've never done anything except go to school and think about science. Time stops." She added some herbs to the pan. "We're socially retarded." She laughed. "I mean look at me. I think I'm in love with this who won't say he loves me back and here I am in his kitchen cooking just hoping he'll come home and notice me." She sighed. "I'm a total freak. I'm that girl at the back of the class who eats her hair. And Meredith." She moved the spoon around the pan again before sighing. "She 17 years old. We're all 17 years old. This is high school with scalpels Fin."

"Oh."

Callie took a sip of her wine. "Yeah." She sighed, the fact she was 17 years old didn't explain why she had kissed Erica Hahn.

Finishing off the food she served it up for her and Fin offering some to Christina when she walked in. As they ate Fin shared animal stories with Callie. "I once set the bone on the hind leg of a cow."

"Come on. Now that I believe."

Meredith walked into the kitchen and looked around. Christina stood up and walked toward her. "He does boring animal stories and she's too stupid to care." She left to check on Izzie sighing as she passed Meredith.

Turning around Callie saw Meredith and looked between her and Fin. "Oh I'm gonna …" She stood picking up her glass. "I'm gonna leave the room for a period of time for no reason whatsoever."

Hearing the front door shut and George shouting out. "Hello?" Callie raced from the kitchen and straight to George.

"Oh my God." Wrapping her arms tight around George Callie breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my God I was so worried..."

They pulled back. "But … I'm fine. I'm 100 percent plague free."

Callie rested her hands on George's shoulders. "I was really, really worried."

"Yeah I know. Me too."

"George I really, really love you." George swallowed his eyes moving over Callie face. He wanted to say it he really did. But it wasn't true. Leaning forward he kissed her hoping it would soothe her fears. Hugging her close he looked over her shoulder at Derek Shepherd who glared at him. George knew he should have lied told Callie he loved her but he just couldn't.

Callie sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had told George she loved him again and he had kissed her. It was a good kiss their kisses always where but needed him to say something to her. Anything. Her pager vibrates against her hip and she sighs hoping it's not a trauma she's had too much wine to deal with patients. Looking at the message she swore. Erica, with everything that had happened she's forgot about asking a nurse for Erica's number. She would call her as soon as she was back in her basement.

Pushing the doors open Callie stopped, someone was here she could sense it. Slowly and quietly she moved further into the room. Spotting someone sitting on her bed she opens her mouth to scream, to shout to do anything. Until she notices who the person sitting on her bed is. "Erica?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean …"

Moving to the bed Callie rested her hand on the blondes shoulder. "I kissed you and I shouldn't have I hope …"

"We kissed each other Cal." The younger woman nodded and bit her bottom lip. "I would like to be your friend but I don't make friends easily. The first person I really connect with and I go and kiss them. And it's not that …." She sighed. "It was a great kiss but …" She paused.

"You're straight?" Erica let out a small laugh and nodded. "Me too and I'm dating George."

"So are we ok?" Callie nodded and then sighed. "Are you ok Callie?"

"Yeah." She turned and curled her legs under her so she was facing Erica. "We had a plague scare today."

Erica's eyes widened. "Are you ok?"

Callie smiled and nodded. "George and McDreamy where quarantined. They are both ok though."

Erica eyed the younger woman sat next to her, she knew Callie wasn't telling her everything but she didn't know Callie well enough to question her. Not yet. "Want to go to Joe's."

Callie looked surprised but nodded. "Yeah that would be good." Getting off the bed she offered her hand to the blonde. "You can buy."

"Yes boss." Callie winked and started toward to the door. "Cal." The brunette turned around. "I may not make friends easily but when I do I like to keep hold of them. So if you ever need to talk or yell go for a drink …" She shrugged unsure of how to finish her sentence.

Walking back to Erica, Callie pulled her into a hug. The older woman froze briefly at the sudden contact before melting into Callie's arms. "Thank you." She pulled away and picked up her coat.

As they left the basement neither knew that the other was thinking the same thing. Yes they might be straight, yes Callie might be dating George but the after affects of that brief kiss was still running through them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
